fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Primateria Seal Set
Primateria Seal Sets are a group of magics provided by the sacred beasts, Madrina (Godmother) and/or Padrino (Godfather), given to those who agree to protect their shrines. Most users of any of these magics are made up of members of one of the four tribes able to communicate with Madrina or Padrino. It is unknown whether anyone outside of those tribes have been granted with any of these magics or how many known magics of this branch exist. Description Primateria is magic created by the two most powerful sacred beasts, Madrina and Padrino, designed to mimic the capabilities of the Magics of Origins, with some unique traits, and used to protect the shrines of those two beasts. Primateria magics allow users to gather magic from outside of Earthland by formulating seals either on their body or on an outside object. After the magic is gathered, depending on what type of seals are being used, practitioners of Primateria have the ability to manipulate and/or change the molecular construct of given matter; as long as they are within the laws of that specific seal set. The creation of each seal type varies in time taken and steps needed; each consisting of at least 3 steps. Each seal type, under Primateria, also have a specific concept to them; giving these magics moral value. When one is first given a branch of Primateria, they are also left with a word of wisdom from that deity, either being Madrina or Padrino, depending on what shrine they went to. With that one piece of knowledge, users have access to merely two spells of their respective magic. The only way to learn new spells, aside from creating variants of already known spells, is to gain realization of what that magic attempts to teach its user. When one has this sudden realization, their deity calls upon them telepathically. They are then required to return to the shrine to learn a new spell. It is impossible for one practitioner to tell another, what they need to know to unlock the next spell. If attempted, the listener hears absolutely nothing coming from the informants mouth. With each new word of wisdom comes a better understanding of this magic, allowing users to create more of their own unique spells. After a complete mastery and understanding of all the words of wisdom pertaining to their specific seal, users can journey to the shrine on the opposite end of the planet to learn a new seal type. It is impossible for any one person to be able to utilize more than two Primateria Seal Types. All seal types work under the LAW OF CONSERVATION OF MASS. Known Primateria Seals Trivia -The image above is a picture of the shrines of Madrina and Padrino. -This magic was inspired by certain powers within the Fullmetal Alchemist series. -''The magics with "Conditional" wirtten as the permission needed just means that anyone can use that magic, as long as your character is, in some way, affiliated with one of the tribes. Creating your own types is encouraged, however, they must have what this page indicates they have.'' Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Spit fire0x0